Bucky's 100th
by The Professional Otaku
Summary: For his big 1-0-0, the Reader decides to dedicate herself to getting Bucky a...different kind of gift, something much more special to him than just a cake


(Y/N)'s PoV

"What?"

"Your birthday," I repeated impatiently. "When is it?"

Bucky's steel blue eyes regarded me warily, his shoulders tense. "March 10th…" he replied cautiously. "Why?

I smiled smugly to myself at the new information, and replied with a singing lilt to my satisfied voice. "No reason~" I stood up, pecked his forehead affectionately, then walked out happily, leaving him staring at the back of my head in disbelief.

I spent the following month or so tracking down certain items and parts, all the while trying to avoid FRODAY's cameras, Tony, and Bucky, which meant I spent most if not all my free time in my room. Things got a little difficult when I was tracking down Bucky's silencer. According to the museum, it was lost at a battle in Europe. When I got there, however, it turned out to be one of the factories that Steve had blown up, so naturally there was metal EVERYWHERE! I ended up asking for Loki's help, which was painful enough for me and probably made that bastard more smug than ever. He helped me, though, and I was able to convince him to keep quiet about it. It would all be worth it, though, I was sure of that.

"(Y/N)!" I heard Steve call from the hall. "C'mon out, no one's seen you in days!"

"I'm almost done!" I replied, wiping some of the polish off of the barrel. "Just give me….12 more hours!"

Steve sighed and walked away, while I continued assembling Bucky's present.

I sat back in my chair at 11:30 on Thursday night, dusting some stray glitter from my hands, content with myself for barely meeting my self-imposed deadline. "FRIDAY….?" I yawned. "Could you set an alarm for 8:00, please?"

"Naturally, Ms. (Y/L/N)."

"Thank you." I pushed the long, skinny wrapped box along with the small, attached card to the corner of my desk and promptly collapsed into my bed and fell asleep with a smile on my face.

Bucky's PoV

I awoke with a small, displeased growl at the shrill ringing next to my ear and crushed the small box with my left arm before sitting up and groaning in annoyance at the early time. "Goddammit (Y/N)," I growled, annoyed with the (H/C)-ette's alarm and stood and dressed, intending to give her a piece of my mind.

As I stormed into her room, however, I was greeted with the adorable sight of her asleep on her desk-again, I might add, cradling a long, wrapped box. I smiled softly and put her into bed, then curiously looked at the note on the box.

 _Bucky,_

 _I know we don't always see eye to eye, despite our engagement, but I wanted to get you something significant, not just a card._

 _Enjoy your old friend~_

 _(Your Cute Nickname)_

I raised an intrigued eyebrow and quietly picked up the box and brought it out with me, careful to quietly lock the door behind me.

Eager to open my present, I settled on the couch happily with my legs crossed. I carefully set the note aside, happy to save it for late nights to read. Steve walked up behind me and leaned over the couch* "Happy Birthday, bud. What'd (Y/N) get you~?" he grinned and nudged my shoulder. "She did spend forever in her room…"

"I don't know, actually, she's still sleeping, and this was on her desk." I took the bow off the end and smiled at the care she obviously took in wrapping this, as anything else. "To be honest, I'm just happy she remembered…~" I smiled softly and continued unwrapping.

"Buck, she loves you, you know she'd never forget about you" I could feel his smile as I finally got down to the box."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," I remarked absently, taking off the top of the box, eyes widening at what lay inside. Steve, also went silent for a moment, in shock.

"Buck, isn't that your-?"

I nodded wordlessly and picked up the rifle gently, in awe of the obvious care that went into reassembling it. "She even got the silencer…" I murmured, smiling softly. "I had thought it was gone."

"Jesus Bucky…" Steve let out a chuckle next to me. "You better lock this relationship down before I take her~" I laughed.

"She shouldn't have gone to all this trouble, she's exhausted herself." I smiled and set the rifle on the table and immediately trekked to my doll's room. She, naturally, was still sleeping, (Hair Type) hair spread out across the pillow like a halo, like my own personal angel. I smiled and kneeled next to the bed, pressing a gentle kiss to her forehead.

(Y/N)'s PoV

I woke up to a slight scratching and warmth on my forehead and smiled a sleepy smile at my Bucky. "Hey…~" I murmured, my voice thick with sleep. "Happy 100th, old man~" I teased gently.

He chuckled and kissed my forehead again. "Thank you, but you shouldn't have gone to all that trouble."

"You didn't like my present?" I asked worriedly, sitting up.

She laughed. "I do, very much so, you're absolutely incredible, but you've exhausted yourself in trying to find all the parts. Even my silencer? Doll, I would've been ecstatic with just you remembering."

I smiled and kissed his cheek sweetly. "Yeah, I know, but I thought you would've liked to have another old friend with you till the end of the line~~"

He just smiled and hugged me tightly, as though he thought he was dreaming, and never wanted me to go, and I hugged him back, smiling.


End file.
